Michael Feldmann
Michael Feldmann was a character in Emmerdale from 1990 to 1994 followed by a brief return in December 2010, January 2011. He was the son of Elizabeth Feldmann, who later married devious businessman Eric Pollard. He first appeared in Episode 1428 (13th February 1990) and last appeared in Episode 5808 (4th January 2011). He was played by Matthew Vaughan. Biography Backstory Michael Feldmann was born on the 30th July 1966. He grew up in Beckindale the eldest son of Elizabeth Feldmann and her husband (his name never revealed). A sister Elsa was born in 1972. In 1974 Michael was in the Beckindale school nativity play. His father died sometime between 1974 and 1989 and Michael went out to work to help his mother and sister. 1990-1994 Michael Feldmann arrived back in his home village of Beckindale in February 1990 and started work as a farm hand at. He dated but then had a one night stand with who later came out as a lesbian. In 1992 Michael took part in an armed robbery at Home Farm which left Joe Sugden badly injured and fighting for his life. At his mothers wedding to Eric Pollard he was arrested and sent to prison for 4 months. Michael always disapproved of his mothers marriage to Eric and even punched Eric in the Woolpack once. However, Michael, as well as other villagers, had suspected Eric of murder. This accusation was strengthened when Eric's first wife, Eileen appeared, claiming that Eric's marriage to Elizabeth had been bigamous. In June 1994 this led to a heated confrontation between Michael and Eric, and the two men had a fight which left Eric unconscious on the floor. Scared that he had killed Eric, Michael fled the village in Eric's car, which was later found abandoned at the airport, revealing that Michael had fled the country. Eric was pleased that the thorn in his side that was Michael was no longer around and breated a huge sigh of relief. Michael was not seen or heard from for over 16 years. 2010-2011 In December 2010, 17 years after Elizabeth died in the plane crash Eric began receiving letters, messages and cards, claiming to be from Elizabeth. Originally suspecting the messages to be sent by Amy Wyatt, it was revealed on 30 December that the messages had instead been sent by Michael. It was Michael who had sneaked into the B&B and signed the guests book as "Elizabeth". Michael, posing as "Elizabeth" asked Eric to meet in the cemetery. Eric reluctantly went to Elizabeth's grave. Michael, who had been spending periods of time in-and-out of jail, confronted Eric at Elizabeth's grave. He later followed Eric back to The Grange, where he again confronted Eric, prompting him to reveal his history to his current wife Val Pollard. Michael then left. However, Amy tried to warn him off so he then informed her that he wanted Eric to pay him a large sum of money, otherwise he would reveal Eric to be a murderer. Eric told Michael to come in his car with him, and he would pay him off. Eric drove Michael to a remote area however, and, after an exchange of words, Eric produced a tyre iron, advancing on Michael, who cowered into a corner. The result of the incident was not revealed. Eric returned to Emmerdale alone, appearing at edge and nervous, telling Val that he had given Michael a lift to the station. In fact, he hadn't dropped him off at the station but he wasn't dead either and turned up on 4 January to confront Eric again. Eric said that he couldn't have anymore money and Val told him that he had probably seen the coroner's report that stated his mother was killed by falling debris and that it was time to give up blaming Eric. He agreed and after a calm discussion, Eric persuaded Michael to take the money for looking after himself. Michael then got in his car and drove out of the village into the night. In 2015, it was revealed by Eric that he was in Doha Memorable info Birthday 30 July 1966 Full Name '''Michael Feldmann First appearance Episode 1428 (13th February 1990) Last appearance Episode 5808 (4th January 2011) Family '''Father Mr Feldmann (first name never revealed) Mother Elizabeth Pollard Siblings Elsa Chappell. Grandfathers Barry Jeffries Nieces/Nephews Alice Bates Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1990. Category:Characters last seen in 2011. Category:Feldmann family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Farm hands. Category:1966 births.